1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device in which a bending structure of a top case which is an exterior of a liquid crystal module is changed for improving assembly process efficiency of the liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, as flat panel displays used in personal computers, personal digital assistants and monitors of various kinds of information instruments, liquid crystal display devices and light emitting displays are on the rise.
Of the flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display device displays a picture by controlling a light transmissivity of liquid crystals by using an electric field. To do this, the liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal module having an assembly of a liquid crystal display panel with pixel regions arranged thereon, a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel, and a back light unit for directing a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
Data integrated circuits of the drive circuit in the liquid crystal module are respectively attached to a plurality of source printed circuit boards or printed circuit films which are different from one another, and, in a case of gate integrated circuits, the gate integrated circuits are attached to one side of the liquid crystal display panel or formed on the liquid crystal display panel, directly. Thus, the liquid crystal display panel, the drive circuit, and the back light unit of the liquid crystal module are placed in a case which is an exterior of the liquid crystal module, for an example, a bottom case or a support main, and a top case.
In the meantime, control means, for an example, a timing controller or a drive system, for controlling driving of the liquid crystal module is provided to a separate control printed circuit board or the like for supplying a control signal required for the drive circuits through at least one cable or connector. In detail, the control printed circuit board having the control means provided thereto may be mounted to a back side of the liquid crystal module, for an example, to a back side of the bottom case separately, and connected to the drive circuits of the liquid crystal module through at least one cable and bidirectional connectors provided to each of the cables, electrically.
However, the failure of making easy connection of the cables and the connectors from the control printed circuit board to a related art liquid crystal module has caused poor assembly process efficiency. In detail, the related art liquid crystal module has at least one of the connectors formed at least one of the source printed circuit boards connected to the printed circuit film. And, the cables of the connectors from the control printed circuit board are fastened to the connectors at the source printed circuit boards. However, since the printed circuit film or the source printed circuit boards of the liquid crystal module are not fastened, and there is a space between the top case and the bottom case, in which the printed circuit film or the source printed circuit boards is disposed, allowing the printed circuit film or the source printed circuit boards to move, the failure of making easy connection of the cables and the connectors from the control printed circuit board to a related art liquid crystal module has caused. Consequently, there can be delay of the assembly process time, and a poor process efficiency caused by damage to the printed circuit board or fastening means of the connector or the cable.